Secret Life Twist
by azngirl7890
Summary: Will amy and ricky be a couple? Will things completely change? What 2 major things will destroy everything for everyone?
1. Kissing Practice

Secret Life Twist

**All the characters belong to Brenda Hampton and the show Secret life of American Teenagers.**

By: Azngirl7890

Chapter One: (Let's Try That Again) Kissing Practice

"Ricky, I can't do this."

"We kissed before. We did it before in band camp, and I am pretty sure you can do it now. You just got to relax."

*A moment of silence from both Ricky and I. We glared hard at each other as like we always do.*

"Why can't you relax? We are just friends. Why can't friends kiss to help one person?'

"Ricky, we are friends with a baby. It's just weird."

"Just close your eyes. You just need to stand there, and I will do all the work. Okay?"

"Ok."

*I closed my eyes as like Ricky told me. My arms were bonded in between Ricky's neck. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to do it because it was complete silence and we weren't kissing.*

(Ricky's Point of View)

I lean closer to Amy's face. As I got closer and closer, I heard someone was coming along.

"Amy wait, we should close the door."

Amy's arm let go as I walked to the side to close her bedroom's door. I quickly and quietly join back to Amy as she went back to the position we were before. This time I was just not going to take it slow I am just going to kiss her.

(Amy's Point Of View)

I relax as Ricky told me. I placed my arms back where they were before. I felt his neck getting closer to me, and it was quickly this time. I felt Ricky's soft lips on mines. He forcefully was kissing me. The kiss itself was good. The kiss was forcefully but more of a good wanting more kind of kisses. Quickly, I soon to notice I kissed him back. It seems as if I couldn't stop myself. The kiss was like a drug to me at the moment. I couldn't resist. He kissed me in return, but this one was more of passionate kiss. His lips were soft and gentle. I liked that he was taking the lead. He started to push me closer to the bed. As soon as, I notice I realize I was on my bed. He started to kiss forcefully again. As soon as I got extremely into kissing Ricky, my phone rang over and over again. He started to kiss forcefully again. As soon as I got extremely into kissing Ricky, my phone rang over and over again. I pulled myself away from Ricky as reached for my phone on my bed side table. As I checked why my phone rang, Ben texted and called me. He left one voicemail with that.

**_Ben 9:45 p.m._**

_Hey, Amy we need to talk Okay? so when you have time call me. I'll be waiting. I love you. _

_**Miss Call from Ben 9:46 p.m.**_

**_Voicemail from Ben 9:47 p.m._**

"Amy, this is Ben. I just wanted to say I will always love you. Call me back soon please I need to talk to you."


	2. Amy this, Amy that…

Chapter 2: Amy this, Amy that…

_The characters all belong to Secret Life of American Teenager._

I got up from the bed and away from Ricky. Ricky had a not a happy look with me. It was he really wanted it. Well, I think he would since Adrian hasn't given him any. He took a step closer and closer. My heart was starting to race. The silence became where I could hear myself breath in and out. I was thinking to myself do I need to tell Ricky to leave or do I continue with him. He was getting closer and I had to think fast.

"Ricky, we can't."

I sighed as he took a step closer. He was right in front of me. He moved my hair out of my eyes. He kissed my forehead. My hard breathing stops as I stared directly into his eyes. His face came closer to mines where I nose wasn't to far to touch.

"Ricky… Ricky."

I got quieter and quieter as he lips were near mines. He kissed me again. It was as soft as the shirt he was wearing. He continues to kiss me over and over again. The kissing never became forcefully but becoming more of an emotional one.

(Ashley's Point of View)

I was walking to go get Amy and talk to her. As I started going up the stairs, the door bell rang. I might as well get the door while at it I thought in my head. I thought to myself crazy to think that Ricky was still here. John slept over 20 minutes ago. I open the door. I looked up to see who it was. Of all people in the world it had to Ben.

"Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to speak to Amy."

"Well you know what to do and where to go so go."

"Um…thanks Ashley."

"I didn't do anything."

"Okay, I guess I will be going."

"Okay then Ben."

I walked off. I was already in a bad mood now I have to deal with the happy couple. Amy will always go back to Ben. I don't see how he can stand her complaining and being all overly dramatic.

(Ben Point of View)

I was not surprise to see Ashley in that mood. I was actually am scared of her kind self. It's absolutely strange to see her like that. I quickly walked up the stairs. As I walked up the stairs, I notice that Ricky is still here with Amy but John is asleep. I finally reached her room. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it to open the door.

(Amy Point of View)

I kissed Ricky back. I kind of wanted too. I kissed a few guys and every time I kissed a guy it was like I was barely kissing. I heard the door trying to open. I pulled myself away from Ricky, and jumped onto my bed. I grabbed my phone. Ricky was looking down and he smiled. As the door opened, I notice who it was. It was Ben.

"Hey, Ben," Ricky said as Ben glared at him.

"What is Ricky still doing here?"

"Ummm….Ben…"


	3. Loving is Hard…

Chapter Three: Loving is Hard…

_All the characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenager._

I was questioning if it was right to tell Ben. I love Ben, but as I think about it I think I only loved Ben because I needed someone by my side. I didn't truly love him if I did then I wouldn't be here kissing other guys. Ben loves me, but I am starting to feel that Ben doesn't know what love is. He is way to spoil with his dad.

"Yes, Amy."

I looked at Ricky at the moment Ben said that. Ricky seemed to not want me too. I didn't even want to tell him myself. Ben will do something stupid if I did tell him. As I started to think more into this, my phone rang again. It was from Ricky.

_**From: Ricky at 10:32 p.m.**_

_Don't tell Ben. He can't handle it here. Just say that you had one of those break downs about how you can't do anything. He will understand and change the subject. Just do it. I don't need him in something that had nothing happening._

"Ben, we weren't doing anything. We just talked a little. I had a break down again. You know me. So Ben, what do you want to talk about?"

"I guess I will be going since it's late. Amy, I'll see you later tomorrow night the usual," as Ricky said to get leave and not be involve in the conversation.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"I want me and you to get back together. I love you, Amy, more than anything in the world. I want to be your husband and see your lovely face every morning."

"Ben, I think we still need time. You seem to always want to be together. How about we just see how life is? When I am ready, I will get you. Okay?"

"Amy, I feel like something is just more happening with you and Ricky."

"No. No. No. Ricky and I are just parents to John and nothing more."

"Do you still like Ricky?"

"I love Ricky as the father of my baby. I love that he is caring and knows how it feels in my position."

"Ben, you just don't get it. He is in the same position with me. He knows what I am feeling. He is in my life no matter what. He will always be there because of John. John is mines and Ricky's son. If you can't handle that then you should not even consider dating me. John is my family and that means Ricky is my family. I can't be with someone who can't handle Ricky being in my life. He will always be in my life no matter what people say and do!"

_**From: Ricky 10:45 p.m.**_

_What happen? I mean you don't need to tell him at all. He is way too weak to handle this. If you do, you clean it up. I am not at all. Text me back a.s.p!_

*I quickly replied Ricky's text message.*

_**Reply to Ricky's Text **_

_Ben just wants to get back together with me. I am not telling him, but I will soon if you don't. I think he is going to ask me again if I want to get back together with him._

"Amy, I love you. Can we just forget everything and go back to where we were?"

"Ben…"

_**From: Ricky 10:50 p.m.**_

_Are you going to get back together with him?"_

_**Hey you guys…. I need to have some more reviews… I love writing this twist for you guys. If I don't get any reviews I don't know if I am writing anything good. Please review… if you like to give suggestions email me at **____** (I might tell you my plans)**_


	4. What here?

Chapter Four: What here?

_All Characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenager._

Ben was looking at me with the eyes of a sad puppy. He seemed to always want to get back together. We can't work because of John and Ricky. It was great when he didn't know I was pregnant, but ever since then he doesn't stop being clingy or be too jealous. I walked up to Ben looking at eyes. He took my hand.

"Amy."

"Ben, I still think we need time. We can't change what has happen. I do regret at times having sex with Ricky but because of that one night I get John. I think we need space. We still need to settle our issues. I need to concentrate on John right now. Plus, I don't think we should be together if you always jealous that Ricky is with me."

He stepped closer, and kissed me on the lips. As I thought, it was barely a kiss. It was sweet though. I gave in. I kissed him in return. He kissed me back. He pulled apart.

"I'm guessing we are back together."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's late Ben you should go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye, Amy. I love you."

He quickly left my room shutting the door. I got out my cell phone to text Ricky back. I wanted him to come over again even if it was late. I think that I want something. Something more than Ben ever wanted for me and him to do.

_**Reply to Ricky**_

_Hey Ricky... Me and Ben are back togethe__**r **__can you come over I got to tell you something._

I went and walked to Robbie's and John's room. My brother and my son are both cute. They are hopefully going to be close in later life. As I started to walk back to the room, Ricky came from behind. He knows to go straight to my room. He walked right behind me. He wasn't far away. It was about a couple centimeters away from me. I opened the door to my room. He walked right behind me. He entered the room. He turned around to close the door. He looked like he knows where this is going. I walked up to him. His eyes were connected to mines at the moment. Ricky putted his hands in his jeans.

"So you and Ben are together?"He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think me and him should be together."

"Then, why go through it?"

"Because he seems like he really wanted me and him together. I am not sure if I even love him in that way still."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I DON'T KNOW! You tell me," I got the loudest I could and soon realize that I would wake up everyone.

"What do you want me to do? I don't want any drama. You know I hate drama. I would love to have an easy life but I apparently don't have one."

"I don't either. We are in a lifetime of drama."

"Yeah, because of one night."

"Yeah that one special night that got us John."

"I guess we learned our lesson."

"I am sure I learned the lesson, but the good thing out of it was John."

"Yeah, John is the best."

"Yeah, don't you love when he smiles? It takes the bad away from all day drama."

"Yeah mostly since, Adrian and Ben are in our lives."

We both laughed at the comment he made. He ends up sitting on the floor talking about the times we all had. I walked over to sit never to him. He sat against my bed. I was getting tired as the time passes. He didn't seem to get that tired. He stood up keep on talking. I didn't realize how he could always make me laugh. Maybe I haven't notice that since I have been totally crazy with emotional things.

"Are you tired yet?" he asked.

"Um… just a little but keep on talking if you want."

"No, it's okay if you are tired. I'll leave if you want."

"No, just stay you'll make a lot of noise when you leave."

"Okay, if you want."

I started to doze off. I got really tired. I could barely keep my head up. I leaned on Ricky's shoulder.

(Ricky Point of View)

"Hey, I am going to leave."

I didn't notice that she fell asleep on my shoulder no wonder she was a great listener. She slept peacefully. She was wearing a t-shirt that was large. Underneath that was a short that was not too far from her waist. I slowly tired to put Amy on a pillow on the ground. I softly placed her on the pillow next to one of John's bears. I got tired too. I couldn't leave without making some loud noise. I decided staying one night isn't bad. Is it? I got up from the floor and walked to the light switch and turned off the lights. The outside light that shine barely in her room helped me got a few things to place on the floor. I nicely place everything on the ground to where it was comfortable to at least sleep. I lay nicely next to Amy. Before I fell into a deep sleep, I placed the covers I was using over her. There was only one cover so I simply shared with her.

_The alarm rang._

(Amy Point of View)

I couldn't reach it. It was on my bed side table. I didn't notice how high it was from the floor. I turned around. It was Ricky. His arm was over me. I gently tried to put Ricky's arm on the ground but the same place. I hadn't notice how heavy a guy's arm was. I couldn't move.

(Ashley Point of View)

I've been awake for the last few hours since around 4 in the morning. I did my usually and did some other things for extra. I took my shower, got dressed, didn't eat yet, and got ready for school. It soon became where I was wondering what I could do for people. Am I pathetic or what? I heard the doorbell rang. I hope it wasn't Ben. I will be hearing Ben this and that for the next couple of hours or could be days. I hope not days. I opened the door for whoever was there.

"Hey, Ashley."

"Hey, Adrian."

"I am just wondering if I can talk to Amy."

"Okay, I think she might be awake. It is her usual time. Just go up stairs. Her door is usually unlocked."

_It's a DEAL!Just read and I will do what I said I would_

_**Seriously you guys I need some reviews I love reading them if you are a member of I will give you some hints, plans, or the ending to this story just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it's not that hard… if you don't like the story just review it for me so I can make some fixes. Also, I might be busy for awhile but if you want me too really ill try to update as much as possible… I will not be posting anything on Mondays watching The Secret Life of American Teenager… Please if you got any reviews that you would not like to say to the public and want to say to me you can email me at my yahoo account (**____**) If I am on my chatting mood I will chat with you guys the stories… I love hearing you guys opinions even if it is bad or good. I would love it to be GOOD but honest is better **____** Last to say I will soon update I promise sometime between these 10 days… I will love you guys Remember review review review I need some plus I am promising if I get 25 more reviews I will update even faster maybe 2 to 3 chapters in one day I promise I will reveal even the best Ricky and Amy scene in my fanfiction….**_


	5. John, Baby, John

Chapter Five: John, Baby, John

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenagers._

I quietly tried to move again, but it seemed even harder. I looked how Ricky's arms were position on me. His arm was over me, of course, but I looked even more. I notice that I couldn't move because his head was against my back where I could feel it. I tried to wobble out of his grip how over me. I heard the door turning. I turned around in my original position before I woke up.

"Ricky, what are you doing?" from the voice I know who it was.

I turned in a way to have a glimpse of who it was. I knew it was Adrian. I looked and it was Adrian. This time I didn't care if Ricky woke up. He simply reacted with turning the other direction.

"Adrian, it doesn't look like what you think it was."

"Oh really, so, what happen here? I didn't know you had a slumber party with your family. Wait, does your family include John? I don't see him over here with you guys."

"No, John wasn't here at all. He was asleep in his room. You know Ashley's old room. John is my family and Ricky's family too. Anyway, John was just hard to go to sleep. He kept on crying, but I came to him before anyone could wake up. Ricky came to help when I called him. He got tired when John finally fell asleep. He just crashed here with me."

"Oh sure, I mean like nothing happen when Ricky is on the ground with you and there is his arm over you."

"Hey, I don't want Ricky to cheat on you."

"Then, what are you guys doing?"

"I told you already. Didn't you listen? He was here for John."

Ricky stood up from where he was laying. I stared at him and so did Adrian. His shirt was off and he was just in his jeans. He looked completely tired. He looked hot. I saw his body before. It was as the same as before. I am girl, so I am attracted to him like that.

"What happening over here?"

"Oh, just seeing the details of you cheating on me."

"I was here for John."

"I don't think so. Ricky, you don't ever stay with someone without having sex with them."

"You would never know since well you always want to keep sex as a reward. This isn't dog school. I don't need a treat every time I do something good."

"Ricky, I think we are over."

"I know we are over. People shouldn't be together if they cheat on each other."

"Ricky, I won't forget this."

She walked out of the room barely turning around to see the things happening around her. She was obviously pissed at me and Ricky. I lied and so did Ricky. She knows something more happen there. Ricky came up to as close as a tip of pencil on a piece of paper. His soft, white hands took mines. He didn't look into my eyes. His fingers were tracing the lines that imprinted my carpet.

"Ricky, we need to get ready for school."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Ricky took his soft shirt on the floor next to where he slept. He smiled at me before he left my room. I had to rush everything now. I did the usual without eating in the morning. John was really happy today. He took the drama out of everything for me.

"John, are you ready for daycare?"

*John clapped his hands.*

I took that as a yes. John was always happy when I or Ricky is around him. He loves people. I liked when I need him to take me from disasters he usually does. That is one benefit from this one night. There are a lot of them, but right now I cared about getting to school on time. I did everything even fast. I could barely catch a breath. I was hoping to relax at one point thinking today wasn't a school day. I enter school with in my mind _rushing rushing to get to class._ Before I could reach my first class, someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Amy."

*Ben kissed my lips.*

"Ben, I got to go before I am late for class."

"Just one minute."

He kissed me again. I didn't enjoy it! He seemed to care about his romance life with me than school. I tried pulling apart but he kept holding onto me. I continue to do that as he tried to make this a make out secession. I can't be late for class. I got enough of yelling from everyone else and I don't need one from a teacher.

"Ben, just let go of me. Can't we do this another time?"

"Okay, bye, Amy."

"Bye."

(Ricky Point of View)

"I don't really care if Adrian broke up with me."

"Well, why this time?" asked Ben.

"Because she thought there was something going on with me and Amy last night."

"I did too."

"Yeah, but you believed us. She thinks that I can't ever stay with someone without having sex with them."

"Well, with your track record, it does seem impossible."

"Well at least I have gotten sex."

"I would, if you didn't have sex with Amy at the one night at band camp."

"It wasn't just me who wanted sex. It was her too."

"Because of you, she will never have a normal life."

"You think I got a normal life. I barely can do anything."

"You do more things than she does."

"I spent ninety percent of my day devoted to John, and does she."

"She wouldn't if you guys didn't have sex!"

"She wanted it too!"

My anger took over me. I punch Ben. I didn't punch him in the face, but I wanted too. He needs to know when to shut up. He is being a completely immature idiot.

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS… I love writing I am going to sent all the reviewer with an sccount a sneak peak but I sorda need your private message to be enabled… love ya I am writing current chapter six can't wait for EVERYONE to know _


	6. What I hear a fight?

Chapter Six: What I hear a fight?

_All characters belong to Secret Life of the American Teenager_

I let go of the tight grip of my fist. Ben was being a complete idiot thinking that he can talk to me like that! If he is smart, he will get away from me.

"Ricky, that's hurts!"

"Ben, you deserve that!"

"You got to start thinking that Amy was as responsible as I was."

"She couldn't help it she was under your spell."

I thought to myself. Is he six or something? My son gets those stories. Why in the world is Ben saying stuff that comes from those books?

"Ben, there is no spell. She liked me, and I liked her."

"I thought you just wanted sex."

"I did, but I liked her for the time being."

"So, you admit liking her."

"Ben, if I were you I would leave this argument where it is before either of us gets hurt. I know it won't be me."

(Ben Point of View)

I left like Ricky told me. He liked Amy, my Amy. I knew he did. I knew he wanted sex. I knew she liked him. I knew all these things. I knew Ricky was trying to get her. We all knew it!

(Amy Point of View)

*Guys don't get confuse. The fight was before Amy and Ben kissed.*

I turned around to in the direction of my first class. I dropped my books as I hit into someone who was coming into the same direction as me.

"Hey, watch it."

"Sorry, Amy."

I looked up to see who it was. It was Ricky.

"It's fine, just another day of lateness."

"Yeah, I saw you with Ben."

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with him. I didn't like it at all."

"Well… He just finishes an argument with me just a minute ago."

"I am guessing that didn't go so well."

"Yeah, um, it went bad."

"What happen?"

"I punch Ben in the shoulder because, well, he found out that Adrian broke up with me. The argument became something more than that."

"He didn't find out about us right?"

"No, he didn't."

"Okay, good because I think he should know."

"Well, just make sure I am not there. He will try to punch me, and I am guessing he will like break something."

"Well, that can be expected."

Ricky and I laughed at the idea. The late bell rang, and we both left our ways to go to class. Class was the same boring as usual. I did what I had to do and that was daycare.

***When I got off work...***

I texted Ben to meet me at the park in a few minutes, and in the text I also told him that it might take me awhile before I meet him because I had to drop off John.

_**Text to Ricky at 7:13 P.M.**_

_Hey I am going to tell Ben tonight… I dropped off John already… you can just go and hang with him I know you will like the usual... See you when I get back_

I got to the park in a peaceful mood listening to the radio. Ricky didn't reply me. He was probably so absorb into John's fun exciting self.

"Hey," I said as I saw Ben sitting on the same bench he proposed to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ben, I told you already that I need time."

"You and Ricky?"

"How did you know it would be about him?"

"Because he talked about him liking you."

"And, that makes you think that it has to be the guy who got me pregnant."

"No, but I know you still like Ricky."

"NO!"

"Yes, you do. You love when he walks in the room. You look at his eyes different. You have a bond with him. You love looking at him. A part of you still likes the same Ricky you met at band camp."

"He was just trying to get me to have sex with him."

"He liked you too, Amy."

"Um… No, he didn't."

"He admitted it to me."

*A moment of silent from me.*

"You like him then and still."

"You are just being stupid."

"No, I am not. Amy, look at me. You look at me not in a way that you look at him. I can from the smile when you see John and Ricky that you don't love me. You love Ricky."

"You are being totally ridiculous."

"No, I am not. Amy, I love you, but you don't love me. Do you?"

"I don't know."

"See, you are not sure."

"I am not sure because I am a mother of a son and I have no time in my life to think of romance and love."

"You like Ricky."

I left Ben there at the bench. I didn't know if I did. I simply drove back to my house where my family was. I tried to enter the house quietly where no one could hear me. I enter my room feeling confused and lost. I end up crying like every situation I am in these days.

*Ricky walks in.*  
"Amy, what's wrong?"  
"Ben broke up with me."  
"Oh. Why this time?"  
"Because of something that he thinks about me."  
Silently I thought to myself. The reason why Ben broke up with me because I like you Ricky. Yes, I like you of all people, the guy who got me pregnant.  
"What is that? Because you didn't have sex with him?"  
"No..."  
"Then why?"  
"Because...Ricky he thinks and knows I..."  
"I what?"

_Hey guys… I know it is a cliffhanger like the other stories I will give you guys one day to review and tell me what your thoughts on what will happen might happen and what will Amy and Ricky say oooo interesting… LOVE YA! (Review more plz on cherry on top)_


	7. Ramy, Awww!

Chapter Seven: Ramy, Awww!

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenagers._

Recap:

*Ricky walks in.*  
"Amy, what's wrong?"  
"Ben broke up with me."  
"Oh. Why this time?"  
"Because of something that he thinks about me."  
Silently I thought to myself. The reason why Ben broke up with me because I like you Ricky. Yes, I like you of all people, the guy who got me pregnant.  
"What is that? Because you didn't have sex with him?"  
"No..."  
"Then why?"  
"Because...Ricky he thinks and knows I..."  
"I what?"

Ricky gave me this questionable look through his eyes. He stepped closer to me. He gave me one of those abnormal smiles. I didn't smile back in return.

"You what?"

I still didn't reply back to his question. I wanted to tell him, but I thought about it. If I told him, I would want a relationship. He could not give me that. If I didn't tell him, then I will keep my feelings to myself. The second option seemed safe, but the first option is being honest.

"I think I might like you, Ricky."

Ricky didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. I got off the bed and walked in front of him. I tried to look into his eyes, but he was looking in another direction. I touch his face moving it into a direct position of mines.

"Ricky, look at me."

"What for? You and I will never become anything. You love Ben, remember. I don't love anyone but John."

"Ricky, I never said I loved you. I said that I liked you."

"People say like, but everyone knows like always become something more."

"Ricky, I said MIGHT!"

As my anger built up, I heard John's baby monitor. John was crying, and yes, at a perfect moment. I ran to John's and Robbie's room. I looked up and it wasn't John who was crying. When I calm down Robbie, Ricky came in.

"Hey John, are you okay?"

John was playing with his stuff bear that was in his crib. He smiled when Ricky came to pick him up. It was Thursday , so Ricky couldn't take John with him. I left the room leaving John and Ricky to have their moment.

I went in my room. The first thing I did was to lay on my bed. I looked through my texts. I had gotten about five new messages.

_**From Ben**_

_Hey, I am sorry_

_**From Ben**_

_Hey, I love you. I need to talk to you_

_**From Ben**_

_Can we talk?_

_**From Ben**_

_Me again. I know you are mad at me. Can we please talk?_

_**From Ricky**_

_Just talk to the guy. He wants you back. Like ALWAYS_

_***Reply to Ben***_

_I don't want to talk. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I am really tired._

When I finished texting Ben, I put myself under the covers. I quickly fell asleep not even caring that Ricky is still next door with John.

(Ricky Point of View)

I saw in John's eyes that he was tired. I took him away from the few toys John and I was playing. I carried him to his crib. He quickly fell asleep, and I left the room silently. He didn't hear a thing; I notice since he didn't move. I walked to Amy's room hoping to continue the conversation before. When I walked in, I notice that she was already asleep in the covers. I walked right next to the bed. She was holding her phone in her right hand on the bed while the left was sticking out on the edge. I pulled the covers even higher to cover her shoulders.

"Amy, I might like you too."

I walked out of room as silently as I did for John. I didn't shut the door all the way like I did for John. I walked to my car, as I did, Ashley came out.

"Hey."

"Hey, Ashley."

"I am guessing Ben is trying to get Amy back."

"I guess so. They always seem to do that."

"Well, it's my sister. What do you expect?"

"Well, I got to go. It's starting to get late, and I don't want your parents to think of something ridiculous."

"Oh Ricky, I saw you a minute ago with Amy."

I walked into my car, and drove off to my place. When I enter my place, I found Adrian sitting on my couch.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, here to discuss things."

"Adrian, don't be stupid. Don't tell Ben!"

"Why not?"

"He has the right to know as much as I do."

"Because Adrian, you know he will even be more stupid and reckless."

"And you aren't?"

"I am, but at least I have pride in doing it. Ben has no clue what he will do or want. He is like a little boy who can control himself. He always wants something. He will reach ends to get it."

"At least he is willing to do something."

"I have nothing that I am willing to anything for."

"Ricky, I love you."

"I don't love you."

"Ricky, you don't see it, but I do. Can't you see that we aren't meant to be?"

"If we are meant to be, then why is it so hard for us to be happy at one moment?"

"Because Ricky, you can't see our love."

"There is so no love. I only love John!"

"One day you will see it, and you will be coming right back to me."

"You wish, Adrian."

"I said one day. It could be tomorrow or a week from now. I said one day you would realize, and I will be waiting for you."

"Adrian, just leave."

She gave me a smiled and left my place. I was not in a mood to discuss feelings, love, emotions, and many things like that. I wanted to be in peace when I go to bed.

********Everyone is doing their usual. Everyone is at school*******

(Amy Point of View)

I was avoiding Ben at all cost. I kept thinking about what he said. His words keep on popping up. _No, I am not. Amy, look at me. You look at me not in a way that you look at him. I can tell from the smile when you see John and Ricky that you don't love me. You love Ricky._ If he was right, then I am being so stupid about my feelings. I couldn't help it. It is hard enough to work and school, but I have to take care of a son too.

(Adrian Point of View)

Every friend of mines was talking about Ben and Amy, my only friend Grace. She was really into Ben. She and Ben had some good times until, from what I heard, Ben and his friends talked about why he wanted to split from Amy. I was guessing last night that he found out about Amy and Ricky. If anyone had common sense, they would know.

"Ben, I am guessing you know."  
"Yeah, I know that Ricky and Amy have feelings for each other."

I laughed at that they didn't even tell him. Well, they did, but they also did something the day Ben and Amy got back together. I am willing to tell him. I would love what he would do and say maybe it will stop Ricky.

"No, not about that, Ben."

"Then, what is it?"

_I am sad that I am getting less readers… today oh well…. Tell people about my book I am glad with the progress and the results of this twist…. Yes I am already working on Chapter 8 idk yet if I am going to post it I might and wait to see the improvement of readers thanks! Love YA remember if you review you get a preview_


	8. Regretting

Chapter Eight: Regretting

_All characters belongs to Secret Life of American Teenagers_

_Hey guys I am going to put my author_'_s note in the beginning now! When the chapter is over REVIEW_

_Also guess what I want to congrats on the contest I cut short most recently the one with Ricky's confession….. Our winner is kitcat2525 and DarenBieber15_

_This person got the most appealing idea I gotten the other contest entries were great with the idea but this person had the more unique or more of original idea compared to the others I am sorry guys but here is chapter eight anyway…_

"Ben, what day did you get back together with Amy?"

"Two days ago, why?"

"Because I think your love of our life cheated on you. Did you know she was cuddling with my ex-boyfriend that night?"

"I don't believe that."

"Well, go ask Amy. I am pretty sure she will tell you the same thing."

"Thanks, Adrian."

I smiled in an evil way to see what will happen to those cheaters.

(Amy Point of View)

Ricky and I were already talking as we notice Adrian and Ben talking. She was probably telling Ben everything and making things worst. I could expect that. I was cuddling with her boyfriend.

"So, what do you think they are talking about?"

"Probably that night."

"But nothing happen so there is nothing to get mad about."

"You know them. They read into every detail there is out there."

"Yeah, well, I am not surprise more bad things are happening to us."

"We never get one day of peace. Do we?"

"No, I think we are going to have a not a peaceful life ahead of us."

We both looked Adrian and Ben again. Ben was walking in me and Ricky's direction.

"Hey, we should split."

"Good idea."

As I walked to my next class, the guidance counselor pulled me into her room. I enter her room noticing that Ricky was in there too.

"Both of you two have been accepted to a summer program for music. What is this summer program for music you ask? Well, it is a program that allows any parents who would like to be musicians to join."

"Is it just teenagers?" I asked.

"No, actually, it's a program for all ages."

"Will we be able to bring John?" Ricky asked in a concern way.

'Of course, silly. You just need to be ready to leave in two days."

"Why in such notice?" we both asked.

"Well, you guys were legible; however, since you guys were one of the youngest musicians. They had to put you guys on the waiting list. A couple had to cancel for personal reasons, and you guys were on top of the list."

"Ricky and I didn't apply for this program."

"Yes, but I did."

"That makes sense." Ricky said as he looked in another direction.

"You guys will need to tell me your decision my tomorrow morning, or I will have inform the program that you will not be joining them."

"We will accept your program."

"Ricky, we have to discuss this first."

"Well, both of you got till tomorrow."

We, both, exited the room at the same time. He started to walk off the other direction to his class. I grabbed his arm before he was too distance to catch him.

"Ricky, why did you say yes?"

"Because we know your parents they will say yes. They won't like it that me and you are going together with John, but we only know they allow us to go. We even probably got different rooms."

"My crazy family?"

Ricky smiled at my comment. He walked to his class again. I laughed at the idea he thought my family would act pretty normal. He was the one being the crazy one.

***************************When Amy got home*********************************

"John, you ready to see your mommy get into another fight with grandma and grandpa?"

John looked at me, but of course didn't respond he couldn't truly talk yet. He knows how to say dada and momma but nothing else. He was smiley today. I could tell I was going to put him to bed first before I talk to my parents about the music program. The program was good, but its all summer long and you know the last time I went to summer camp. Well, all I have to say "hey baby, John".

"John, daddy had to say yes to go to this program. He really wants to get out of here. Now, I have to tell grandma and grandpa that their oldest daughter is going to band came again where she got pregnant."

I took John out of the car seat. He was still messing with that bear. I didn't know what he was doing. I was pretty sure ripping it apart. He was biting on it. It was mean to the bear but cute to me. I enter from the front door of the kitchen. Mom was feeding Robbie his food, while, dad was looking at his hair. Ashley was somewhere in her room probably on a call. I then placed John in the living room with his favorite toys.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I got to tell you about something."

"What is it?" my mom asked as I felt even more frightens to tell her.


	9. Packing Up

Chapter Nine: Packing Up

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenager_

_Chapter Eight and Nine was first read my the winner sorry it took so long _

_Also guess what I want to congrats on the contest I cut short most recently the one with Ricky's confession….. Our winner is kitcat2525 and DarenBieber15_

_This person got the most appealing idea I gotten the other contest entries were great with the idea but this person had the more unique or more of original idea compared to the others I am sorry guys but here is chapter nine anyway…_

"I got into a summer program in Washington D.C."

"That's great. When does this summer program start?"

"In two days, but I get to bring John and well Ricky got in too."

"No. No. No. You're not going with Ricky. He will get you pregnant again at summer camp," by dad said leaving the mirror.

"Ricky and I will have different room but jointed for John."

"That doesn't stop you kids now and days to have sex."

"Dad, I don't want to have sex till I am married. Anyway, I shouldn't say no to this program because of that reason."

"Well I say no."

"Mom, you know this program is the best thing I gotten since John."

"I said yes you can go. I think this is good for you."

"Thank you. Thank you, mom."

"Dad, this is why we aren't close."

I picked John up, and placed him in my room. I let him played with his table full of geometric shapes, while I went to pack my things. I looked my phone. Ben left about 20 messages all the same. Ricky called twice.

_**From Ben {x2}**_

_I need to talk to you soon._

_**From Ben{x5}**_

_I am going to be awake all night long._

_**From Ben {x4}**_

_Just wondering if you got my messages…_

_**From Ben {x4}**_

_Can we talk?_

_**From Ben **_

_What is Adrian talking about?_

_**From Ben**_

_Amy, I love you. Can you at least talk to me about what Adrian is talking about?_

_**From Ben**_

_I know it is about Ricky._

_**From Ben**_

_Please talk to me_

_**From Ben**_

_I want to know. Can you please at least talk to me?_

_**Ricky's Voicemail**_

"_Hey Amy, the guidance counselor read the application wrong. We need to leave tomorrow morning. I won't say goodnight to John tonight."_

"_Hey Amy, the guidance counselor wanted us to know that we need to be at the airport at 2 in the morning."_

I need to pack quickly. I had to get all John's luggage. I didn't realize how much stuff I needed. I had 6 suitcases. Two of the suitcases were John's. Two in the morning was quite earlier. I got John to bed. Ricky told me in school that he wasn't going to see John tonight since the plans changed.

I finally got finish packing I carried a bag with me full of things for John to play. I put some things in the fridge for John to eat on the plane like chocolate bars. Well not all sweet, I mostly packed portable things. I took a shower and got into my pajamas. I already took out the things I was going to where and John too. I fell asleep easily tonight. I was under stress plus thrilled with excitement. I did tell my parents that it was changed to the morning of tomorrow. My mom was fine with it. My dad was like before even more dramatic. I think I get my dramatic self from him.

*******************************1:45 a.m. ***************************************

*I felt a pushing on my shoulder.*

"Amy, we got to go before we are late."

"Amy."

"Amy, I got John ready. I can't believe you forgot to wake up to leave."

"Amy."

I sitting up noticing my digital clock saying it was 1:50. I let one eye open to see what was happening.

"Ricky, get John and put him in the car. "

"Hurry we only got 10 minutes."

"I told her to pick us up at our house."

"I mean your house."

"Okay, I will meet you out there in a few."

"Okay."

He walked out with John in his arm. I notice that Ricky already took the luggage. I wished he woke me up then so I can shower. I took my shirt off. As soon as I did, the door open.

"What?"

"Um, she is here. She said you for 5 minutes."

"Thanks."

As he shut the door, I noticed he smiled at me. I could care less since I needed to get read. I got dress in 3 minutes. I dashed outside out the house before anyone could notice I left. I was surprise no one woke up since I dashed down the stairs so loudly. I left a note for both mom and dad on my desk in my room.

"Is the family ready?"

*I tried to catch my breath.*

"Yeah, aren't we boy?" Ricky asked John.

John answered with a clap.

"You seemed in a rush up there," Ricky smiled at me as I just rolled my eyes at him.


	10. Airplanes, no Road TRIP!

Chapter 10: Airplanes, no Road TRIP!

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenager._

Hey guys did you like the Amy shirtless…. Well too bad you won't know what he thought… I don't even know what he thought… maybe sex I don't know!

"I told you guys to meet me this early because since you guys are so late in notice that they don't have tickets for you guys. You guys will be on a road trip to Washington D.C."

"That is a bit far."

"Yes, it is a two day trip, but they are allowing you guys to come in 4 days later than expected."

"So, we all have to drive there."

"I don't have the money to pay for hotel and restaurants."

"Actually, the program gave me a credit card to charge your flights. Well, they are allowing you guys to use this card to access money."

"You will be only able to cash out nothing else."

"How much is our limit?"

"About 3 thousand dollars."

"Well thanks."

"We should be going." Ricky said as he placed John in his car seat of my car.

"Well, have fun see you guys next school year."

The guidance counselor gave us the directions, and helped Ricky with the luggage. I went to sit in the passenger's seat. Ricky came in the car after he thanked her. I gave John a cold bottle of milk.

"Are you ready to go?"

I turned back around to notice that Ricky was the one who asked me. He was all dressed in casual clothing. He was also holding onto his cell phone pretty tight.

"Yeah, let's go."

"John, you ready to go on a trip with mommy and daddy for 3 days."

"Wait, what it's only a 2 day drive. Why would we need to have an extra?"

"Because we are going to use those extra days and have fun."

"Dadda"

Ricky turned around to look at John and smiled at him. He then started to drive off from flowing the directions as told. Ricky was really focused on the road. I decided to go and sleep.

"Ricky, I am going to sleep."

"If John needs anything just wake me up."

"Okay, I will."

I took one of the soft blankets for John and covered me up. I leaned on the window. I ended up dreaming.

"Amy, I love you. You must choose me."(Ben)

"Amy, I gave you John, our son."(Ricky)

"Amy, don't listen to him."

"Amy, he is not your type. He is immature for you."

"And you are? Amy, he is just going to dump you and use you for sex. I will love you always."

"Amy, we are teenagers. We won't find love to later on."

"Amy, you know we are meant to be."

I was sitting on a chair. Ricky and Ben was one opposite sides. Ricky was on the side that had nothing as its back ground. It was plain white. Ben's side was black but it had more of a unique design.

"Amy, we need to be together for John."

"No, Amy, Ricky isn't right for John. I will support you unlike Ricky."

"Amy, you seen me with John, I can handle both of you."

"With what? Having sex with Rich Girls?"

"No, actually Ben, I am actually really handy."

"But can you support them?"

"Yes, I can. I have been for the last year."

"If my dad didn't give you that job."

"I could have gotten a job from someone else."

"Sure, you could. Amy, he won't stick around, but I will."

"Amy, we are only young adults. We have time to have fun and experience life."

I was writing something on the wall. I started writing _B_. I then had a tear come from my eyes. Then, I continue to write _UT. _Ben didn't like the results but he knew what I was going to write. I had no clue what I was writing.

_B-U-T I __**L-O-V-E**__ R-I-C-K-Y __D-O Y-O-U L-O-V-E M-E__?_

I turned to Ricky. He had a marker in his hand. I smiled. I didn't know what that indicated. I looked at Ben. He was cleaning the board of a broken-heart.

(Ricky Point of View)

I turned on the radio to listen to traffic update. My phone was ringing off the hook. I haven't answer Ben or Adrian the whole day yesterday and today. I looked at John. He was fast asleep cuddling in his favorite blanket. That blanket was his first blanket.

"I choose…."

Amy was asleep also. She kept on mumbling things for the past 20 minutes. It was quite confusing. She would say half of a sentence. She would be moving quite a lot. She would move her head left to right or the opposite way.

"Do you love me?"

I don't know what she is dreaming. It must be about Ben. She loved him we all know it, but was she in love or lust. We knew they would never last. Ben can't handle a baby. He couldn't even handle a knife correctly.

"But I love…. Do you love me?"

She was speaking crazy talk. I heard John waking up. I looked at him he was about to cry. I shook Amy.

(Amy Point of View)

I wrote again on the board, but I didn't cry I was smiling. I started to write what I wanted it too, but then I stop. I looked at Ricky. What I wrote started to finish on its own.

_**We BELONG together since the very beginning.**_

Ricky wrote again on the wall. This time he wasn't smiling. He was writing, of course, but he was looking directly into my eyes. He completely stopped. I looked at what he started to write.

_**DO you really believe that? I think I **_

__I felt a shoving on my shoulder. I opened my eyes looking at Ricky. He looked at me in a way I couldn't interpret. I looked at John. He didn't look to happy. It was an almost of a crying face.

"Ricky, we should stop somewhere."

"Okay."

"There is a rest room stop in 10 minutes."

"Amy, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, really. It just had me and Ben's old memories."

"So, who did you love and you question if he loved you back?"

"Ben."

"No, because he loved you even on the second date."

I looked at John. He fell asleep again. He always looked adorable that way. I reached to where he was, and I covered him even more. He didn't like it, and ended up hugging the blanket.

"Amy, who is this other guy you thought you love?"


	11. Counting the seconds

Chapter 11: Counting the seconds

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenagers. _

_I am tired of people accusing me of stealing their idea like snowangelgirl I haven't truly yet anyway snowangelgirl Ricky got into what program the program Amy is in for Pregnant Teenagers that is in the band. In the program I brought up in the story is for a family of band players. Yes, it seems like I did get that idea of putting Ricky and Amy on a program together was from you. Well it wasn't, if I wanted to be exactly like your story I would have said hey I like your story can I use your idea… anyway if you knew what I was planning to happen on this trip well it would be nowhere near your story… here is for anyone who reviewed the last story_

_In the next few chapters, Ricky decide to final discuss his and Amy's feelings, while Ben is sort of stalking Amy. As Ben gets caught, Ricky and Amy had an "argument". Amy gets in an accident on the way to Washington during this argument. I am not sure if Ricky will yet reveal his feelings for her or not._

_Snowangelgirl… if you just read my sneak peak well my story is going nowhere near the way you put Ricky and Amy. I don't copyright people's stories. I had a friend who once did that to me. _

_Everyone who is supporting her… yes you guys like her story. Well congrats to that, but if you think that I am copying her idea you might as well quit reading my story. I hate being called a not true writer. You know who you are. I write what I feel at the moment. I think whoever is thinking that I am stealing people ideas…please just leave me and my story alone._

_Anyway if I was copying her idea I would have told her. I may not be a creative writer whoever thinks I am stealing ideas, but let the people who enjoy reading this alone and me._

_And please don't go curse all over my story because it's being immature. I like writing I did this for enjoyment. As soon as this enjoyment is over, I am over this book. Right now with all those kind of reviews that I am getting, I am going to quit writing. If any of you out there is respectful, can you respect my wishes? _

_And all the writers who think I am stealing their ideas…._

_I AM SORRY! I didn't mean to if I did. I just thought about it. I did read some of these fan fictions, but I didn't steal from them. Can you please take my apology?_

_Sorry readers who likes my reading but if I do stop publishing these chapters on ff you guys can contact me at my email and I will sent you chapters of what wasn't publish!_

_I will stop writing this fan fiction if I keep on getting immature rude comments about it!_

Recap: Amy is on a road trip with Ricky and John. She had a dream indicating that she loves Ricky, but she questions his feelings. He had a response but she got woken up by Ricky before she could ever get the response. She mumbles in her sleep, but lucky it didn't say who it was. Ricky questions her about the dream.

"Amy, who was the other guy you thought you loved?"  
*****************

"Ricky, we should get gas and food now."

It was about 7 in the morning.

"Okay, as soon as I see something nice. I will stop."

"Okay, good."

"Amy, who was the other guy you thought you loved?"

"Ben."

"No, he loved you. You didn't have to ask if he loved you in return."

"But who did you choose?"

"I had to choose someone from the past or Ben."

"And you chose someone from the past."

"Pretty much."

"Well, is this someone before I came along?"

"Yeah, someone who that guy pretty took my breathe way and complete got me."

"Well that's good."

Ricky final found somewhere good to eat. We stopped at this small town with this country side restaurant. Once Ricky parked, I stepped out to the car to catch a breath. If Ricky knew how I felt, then I know I would regret it. Ricky will never settle down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"You sure?"

"I just need some oxygen. It's nice to feel just be calm for a while."

"Well, I think you got enough. We got to let John eat something."

Ricky took John in his arms. He putted a light jacket over him. Ricky was also wearing his normal black leather jacket. I didn't wear a jacket like them. I wanted to feel the wind against my skin.

"John, are you ready to sleep again?"

"I think he wants to play."

"We should hang at the park."

"Yeah, I think John will like that."

Ricky asked for a few things to go. He got two of anything he thought John not want any of anything. We drove the way there singing kids songs for John he seemed to enjoy it. Ricky placed John in the sand while I and Ricky swing.

"Are you really going to lie to me?" Ricky asked as he looked into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew you didn't honestly answer my questions."

"Well, you never do either."

"I never yet lied to you yet."

"Exactly yet."

He stood up from the swings and moved right in front of me. He stopped my swing. He looked angry. I looked at John he was fine. I looked back at Ricky. He took grip of my face.

"What do you want from me?"


	12. Isn't being honest the best policy?

Chapter 12: Isn't being honest the best policy?

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenager_

_**Hey thanks for the support you guys mostly to…**_

_**CraigTucker1252 because she made me feel wonderful about what I am doing and believing in me**_

_**Kitcat2525 because she stood there for me all the way since the very beginning**_

_**Secretlife2010 because your reviews make me laugh**_

_**Prettyinpink21 because she was also there for me in this and made me feel good like all my supporters**_

_**DarenBieber15 because I agree I should continue to write to bug them jk because I love writing**_

_**Thanks you guys… if you hate my story just don't read MY story… if you leave horrible comments I don't give a damn. I am a true good writer, and I am sticking around and writing without you supporting it. Other people in this world will, and that's all it matters!**_

"You know what I want from you is to reveal all your feelings."

"I don't have feelings. I only have feelings for John!"

"I have seen you with me, Ashley, Ben, and other people including Adrian, and how you treat them. You care. You love us all."

"I am incapable of loving."

"Ricky, if you aren't incapable of loving. Then, why do you love John?"

"That is totally different."

"It isn't. John is human, and you love him."

"What are you getting to?"

"Ricky, I think I have been in love with you ever since band camp."

"You don't love me. You love Ben."

"If I loved him, then why am I here standing in front of you?"

"Because we got in a program."

"No, not about that. Why am I here talking to you about this?"

"Because you just broke up with Ben. You just don't know how to take those feelings."

I stepped even closer. I tilted my head next to his. He was standing completely still. I breathe extremely hard on his skin. I stood in that position.

"If I loved Ben, then why would I feel like being this close to kissing you?"

"Hey, Amy."

I turned around. It was Ben. He held John in his arms. John was looking up in the skies.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to see what you are doing."

"Ben, this is a bit obsessive. Don't you think?" Ricky commented.

I pulled Ricky to the parking lot. He didn't even look at me. I turned to look at what he was looking at.

"Ricky…"

"What? I have nothing to say. I don't love you. I don't need this. I am only here for John."

"I respect that, but something tells me that you have feelings for me in return."

"Amy, can we just leave things where it is?"

"No, I need to discuss this now. I am going crazy!"

"If I tell what you want to hear, can we drop this?"

"No, I need you to tell me how you feel or I am leaving."

"You are not that stupid."

"Watch me; I've done a lot of stupid things."

I started walking backwards into the direct of the car. I knew I wasn't too far away. I turned in around to look at the car. I notice that I didn't have my keys.

"Amy, move."

I turned around to look at what Ricky was screaming about. I looked at the sky. A piece of metal was falling from the sky. I felt the metal smashing into my head. I fell to the floor feeling a horrible pain on my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't see what was happening. I knew it was Ricky. Ricky pulled my head up.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

I felt someone lifting me up. He carried me probably where John and Ben was. He laid me completely flat down. His hand was over my forehead.

"Does this hurt?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

I stood up from where Ricky laid me. I looked up and felt myself collapsing. Ricky caught my arm. I pulled apart from him, but he didn't let go he had a grip on me. He pulled me to the car. I saw Ben followed.

"Ben, can you put John in his car seat while I settle Amy?"

"Amy, you could have gotten hurt. Even worst, you could have a accident."

"But I didn't. Can we just go now?"

"Sure, whatever. Are you sure you can handle to stay in the car?"

"Yes."

I bucketed up to be safe. Ricky went to talk to Ben as I handed John a bottle with water. He fell asleep quit. As soon as Ricky came to start the car, John was already asleep. Ben had already drove somewhere.

"Amy, you need to be more careful."

"I got it!"

"You should have been."

"Well sorry if I didn't notice a piece of metal falling on top of me."

"Don't play innocent, I can see straight through that."

"Oh I know."

"Amy…."

"what?"


	13. Let's ditch this…

Chapter 13: Let's ditch this…

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenagers._

Recap: Amy and Ricky were on the swings together talking. He asked her why she was lying. She kept on denying it. Ricky then stood up to ask what she wanted. She finally told him she wanted him. He kept on telling her that she loved Ben, and that he didn't love anyone. She came really close on kissing him. Ben shows up holding John in his hands. Amy pulled Ricky aside. They get into an argument. She decides to run off. As Ricky called her to move, she looked for what he was talking about. She then gets hit from a piece of metal. Ricky comes to help her. Ben is there to hold John. Ricky tells Ben to put John in his car seat. Ricky keeps on questioning Amy if she was okay. Ricky started to drive again. He tells her she should have careful. She knows and wants to just move to another subject. She was getting mad. Ricky said Amy's name but never finish what he had to say.

"Amy…"

"What?"

"Look at me. I could never be your type. I cheat, have worthless sex, and I am a player. You need someone who is willing to commitment. I can't give you that. I don't commitment. You saw me trying to commit. I can't even be with someone who also has worthless sex like I do."

"I am willing to give it a try. Are you?"

"Amy, I don't want to give you any more pain. I have given you enough pain for a lifetime."

"I took the pain. I lived through it. I just need to know if you are willing. If you aren't then I am moving on. I need a sign that it isn't just me who feel these feelings."

"Amy, I care about you as the mother of my son and nothing more. We are only this close because of John. We need to be stable and together for him."

"You're right."

"So, can we just drop this?"

"Yes."

I turned to look in another direction. The worst part of that rejection was. If me and Ricky were in a hotel room, and John was asleep. Then, I am pretty sure something more would have happen. We drove 5 hours with silence. We only talked when John was awake, and we fed John lunch. We continue on with silence for another 5 hours before eating dinner. After we ate dinner, Ricky asked if we can get some sleep. We stayed at a motel that contains one bed and a couch. John slept with me and Ricky in that bed. Ricky said we both need the good night sleep so we both slept on the bed. We let John in the center.

*********The next day at 4 in the morning************

I stood up looking at my clock. It was 4 o'clock. Ricky was too tired to wake up. I picked John up and tired to take him a bath silently. John was very quiet. I was glad I brought his bath toys. After I finish his bath, I went to go get some coffee and muffins. I took the keys from his bed side table. I left him a note.

_**Hey if you wake up… I and John are at a coffee shop to get some breakfast. I will bring you something.**_

_**With love, **_

_**Amy and John**_

When I got to the coffee shop I saw on the way to the motel, this guy came up to me.

"You look too young to be carrying a baby. Is this your brother?"

"No, this is my son."

"Well if your son doesn't mine, I would like to have coffee with you."

"Um… No, thanks I got to bring some breakfast for someone back at the motel I am staying."

"Boyfriend?"

"No, just the father of my son."

"So, old fling."

"Yeah."

"Well, the next time we meet you buy me coffee."

"What?"

"Hey Beck, I am going to pay for this okay on my tab."

"Got it!"

"Thanks, I will."

I left the coffee shop feeling bad he had to pay for my stuff. When I got to the motel room, Ricky was still asleep. He was shirtless.

"Ricky..."

I sat on the bed next to Ricky on the bed. I place my hand on his shoulder. Ricky didn't felt it.

"Ricky, it's 5 o'clock."

"We need to go."

I kept on saying that for the next five minutes. All of sudden, Ricky pulled my arm closer.

"Can't we sleep a little longer?"

"No, we got only 3 days left."

"Well, can't you come in the bed with me for a half an hour?"

"Okay."

I lay next to Ricky on the bed. John was playing with his geometric shaped again. John was so busy with the toys he can't get enough of it.

"Amy, can we just stay longer for the fun of it?"

"No Ricky, we got 24 hours to get there."

"Okay."

He back was not face against me anymore. He turned to look in my eyes.

"Amy, I was just kidding. I will be ready to go in 10 minutes. I just need to take a shower."

He moved my hair out of my face like he always did, and kissed my cheek. He went in his luggage to get his jeans and a shirt. I took John and the food to the car. I know Ricky was going to bring the luggage.


	14. Getting Back on

Chapter 14: Getting Back on….

_All characters belong to Secret Life of American Teenager._

_**Hey you guys I don't care if you post my mistakes on my reviews… anyway I think I will make truce with snowangel… but there was no point in her being confuse because my story is totally different than hers. I love reviews and critics but I hate when people accuse me of something.**_

_**Sorry it took sooooooooo long well actually longer than usual because I am on try to vacation I will update as fast as I can also I loved how Ricky reacts to the rumors of Amy in the most recent episode.**_

Ricky came out at the time he said he was. He was wearing his usual. His usual was a causal shirt with a pair of jeans matching his shirt. He wore his jacket like always. I got him a coffee well a latte. When he got in the car and the entire luggage was in the trunk, he drove off. He didn't talk to me. John fell asleep soon as it became five minutes on the road. I fell asleep also dreaming of nothing this time. It was like a good sleep. When I woke up, he drove about eight hours. We had about sixteen hours left.

Amy: "Are you tired?"

Ricky: "No, I am fine."

Amy: "Are you sure? I can take the wheel if you are tired."

Ricky: "Amy, I am fine, just go back to sleep."

Amy: "No, I think if I get too much sleep. I will be the queen of sleeping."

Ricky: "So, has Ben called you yet?"

Amy: "No."

Ricky: "Oh, then never mind."

Amy: "What about Ben?"

Ricky: "Nothing, he and Adrian was non-stop calling me for the past few days."

Amy: "Probably about what we did."

Ricky: "Yeah, Adrian texted me saying that she wasn't sorry for making him so curious."

Amy: "Well, I am not surprise that she isn't."

Ricky: "Well, let's just say this, Amy, we are about to get Ben's dramatic self again."

Amy: "Well, if he doesn't follow us to Washington, DC."

He looked at me funny. He smiled and return to his silence. I notice that John had a new bottle of milk. Probably, Ricky gave it to him when I was sleeping. Ricky was going to make one more sleep stop before we hit Washington, D.C. He got the schedule. As soon as we got there, we would need to go straight to the town house that was rented for us. After that, we would need to go shopping for the supplies that we're purchase. I went back to sleep. The sleep again was nothing new.

********************************Townhouse **********************************

Ricky: "Amy, we are here."

Ricky: "Amy."

Ricky: "Amy."

I covered the blanket more over me. I felt someone's arm lifted me from the seat. Ricky carried me again. I felt his chest as I placed my head there.

Ricky: "Amy, we are here at the town house."

I lifted my head a little to look at Ricky. He looked well rested. I didn't remember when he stopped. We had sixteen hours to go. How long have I been sleeping? Ricky took the key card. As he opened the door, he let go of me onto the ground.

Ricky: "I already put John to bed. Also, I called a babysitter, which the school left on the counter-top to call."

Amy: "So, we are seriously in Washington D.C."

Ricky: "Yeah, we are."

Amy: "When did you get your rest?"

Ricky: "I didn't really. I got coffee."

Amy: "You can rest."

Amy: "I'll go to the store."

Ricky: "No, I will go with you, since, you can't really cook."

Amy: "I can to cook."

Ricky: "No, you can't."

Amy: "I can try."

Ricky: "Well, I am going with you."

I grabbed my bag with two hundred dollars. I got it from my mom. She said that I would need it. Ricky drove us there. We went to a super market. It wasn't franchise. It was very clean. The store had people in the front would direct you to the rows needed. When you are finish collecting the items, they would take it and put it in a cart that would follow you to whatever aisle. It was a brand new method for me. But I was waiting and Ricky wanted me too just to skip the line. It was nice. Ricky got everything and took my hand. He leaded the way.


	15. Chapter 15: First it counts

Chapter 15: First it counts…

_All characters belong to the Secret Life of American Teenager._

_Hey you guys I got a website devoted for you ._

Life was easy when you plan everything and stick to it. When everything changes, you change with it. I learned the hard way. Getting me into a lot of difficult things in the past two years has been, um, hectic. Without having those changes to me, I wouldn't get my son. He is everything to me and Ricky. Ricky also has changed. We both mature in a way that helped us learn to be a good parent to our son. Today, well, is the day we are going to thank John.

When we got everything from that wonder super market, Ricky went straight to the townhouse. We didn't want to waste our spare time on letting John be with a nanny. I took the grocery in while Ricky got John dressed up to go sight-seeing. We already made sure that we had access to it. They agreed we came early enough to have an extra day of enjoyment.

Amy: Thanks for watching John for us.

Nanny: No problem, he slept the whole time. It will be 21 dollars.

Ricky walked down the stairs with John in his arm. He paid for it. I grabbed John as he walked to the side to show her the way out.

(Ricky's Point of View)

Nanny: How long have you two been together? High School Sweethearts?

Ricky: No, we aren't together. We had a one night thing and well it became something else. Well, you should know.

Nanny: Well, I think you two should reconsider. You two look like a cute couple.

Ricky: Thanks for watching John. We really appreciate it.

Amy: Ricky, we should leave before traffic hour.

Ricky: Okay, well, thanks again.

Nanny: No problem, if it doesn't work out with her call me.

I smiled at her thinking that I would take up on that offer, but I am here with Amy and our son. I need to be responsible and mature about this. I wanted to have fun.

(Amy's Point of View)

I put John in his car seat as Ricky finish up with the nanny. She left as soon as Ricky smiled at her.

Ricky: John, mommy and daddy are going to go play around with you today where ever you want to go.

Amy: Doesn't that sound fun, John?

John continues looking at me and Ricky. Ricky started to drive off. We stopped at the least expensive parking spot in the plaza we went too. Ricky took John out of his car seat after I paid for the whole day rental.

Amy: Let's go shopping!

Ricky: Sure, whatever is fine with me.

Amy: Okay, let's go to the kid's story first.

Ricky: There should be one around the corner somewhere.

Amy: Yeah, how about we just go to places as we walk around.

Ricky: Sure.

I took John from Ricky. John was tired so I let him lay on my shoulder. He was out by the time we finally pick a store to go in. In that one store of kid's stuff, we spent about one hundred dollars. Ricky bought John the toys he loved the most, and I bought him brand new clothes. Ricky wanted to pay for all of it, and I let him.

Amy: You know this is somewhat fun.

Ricky: Are you saying we can't have fun together?

Amy: No, just it's been a while since we had a nice time with each other.

Ricky: It has been a while.

Amy: Well actually, since band camp.

Ricky: Yeah, well, that day is in the past.

Amy: Yeah, so let's have fun.

I smiled at Ricky. He took my hand and cross the street. He didn't look back. He was more worried about the traffic and not getting hit by a taxi. Ricky wanted to go to a nice restaurant, but I convince him on the last day or something we should go to a new place saves up the money. He agreed and we went to the park again. He played with John in the sand. It was fun. Surprisingly, Ricky wouldn't leave to go flirt with a girl. He was all into playing caste with John. Well, John pretty much sat there grabbing the sand. Well when John smiled at us, Ricky would kiss my cheeks. John would clap every time. It was cute!


	16. Movin to a Website created by me

_Hey guys if you are so use to looking at my fanfiction well sorry I am not going to use fanfiction anymore… well I am still doing it just on my website on the called secretlifetwist. Webs. Com_

_It looks like that since fanfiction wont do a direct link to it so just put it together sorry guys it is on the website the chapters will have a time frame everytime posted… so tomorrow at midnight would be the first post of Chapter 16 then (3)hours later Chapter 17 and (3) hours later chapter 18 the website link will be on my profile page_


	17. Jealous hurts

Chapter 16: When Love Strikes….

_All Characters belong to Secret Life of the American Teenager_

_Check out the website where you can see and talk all about Secret Life Twist at secretlifetwist_dot_webs_dot_com_

The first day of band camp was the basics. Every group had a total of twelve couples. Ricky and I was the only couple who were in teens in high school.

Amy: We got to go before we are late. I am going to beat you today.

Ricky: Hey, I got the kid!

Amy: No handicaps!

Ricky: I never said it was.

Ricky and I have been racing who can get in the car faster. I have to get all to stuff., while, Ricky had to get John. The first day he tried to pretend that John was crying for me. I ran upstairs to notice that he and John was at the door. After that day, well, Ricky and I have been racing Rick won five times out of five.

The townhouse had two bedrooms and two baths. Ricky and I shared the master bedroom, while John took the kid's room. Ricky slept in the bed with me. We don't ever touch each other at night unless it was an accident.

I ran down the two steps I took to yell at Ricky. I looked around. I walked to the kitchen and made sure the slide door in there was shut. I did what I usual had to do. I checked the doors, got all the stuff, made sure that everything John needed was with me, and got the french horn. I ran to the door. I closed the door behind me noticing Ricky was placing John in his car seat. I raced to the door. As I opened the door, Ricky pulled me back.

Amy: Hey!

He stepped closer to me. He didn't pull me toward him. He had my arm. I stepped backwards against the car. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. He stepped closer and closer. My heart started to beat even harder.

Amy: Ricky, this won't work. You don't compel me. I know this is a trick.

He stepped closer and closer even pushing harder _on the_ wall. I looked at him again.

Ricky: You really think this is a trick? Amy i….

I stand corrected to think he was going to kiss me. Instead, he ran to the driver's seat. I opened the door thinking I could beat him still, but he sat in the seat before I could opened the door. I looked at him again.

Amy: That wasn't fair.

Ricky: Life isn't fair. I liked it that way.

I smirked at the comment he made. He drove off the usual. He dropped John off at the nursery made for the program parents. We went to Starbucks to get coffee for the group. After we usually get the group's coffee, Ricky and I would eat breakfast at a small restaurant. Ricky likes to go to dinner, while I like to go to McDonalds. I like places that are quick and easy. Ricky and I have been doing great with each other. We realize that our lives are very much affected by the people we hang around every day.

I walked into the coffee shop. I went straight to the cashier. I looked at the new worker. I was used to this lady with blonde hair to serve me my usual. I walked towards the new and young guy who was working.

Amy: Hi, I'm Amy. I am here to get my usual.

Guy: Sorry, I am new here. What is your usual?

Amy: I need 10 vanilla lattes.

Guy: Okay it will be ready in 15 minutes.

Guy: So Amy, are you getting this for a hangover or what?

Amy: I am with a group.

Guy: So, you are errand girl.

Amy: I guess so.

Guy: Is that your boyfriend waiting for you?

Amy: No, he is part of the group.

Guy: What is your group exactly?

Amy: It is a music program.

Guy: Oh, okay. What instrument do you play?

Amy: I play the french horn.

Guy: I did play a french horn also in freshmen year of high school.

Amy: Yeah, I still play. Go head and make fun of me.

Guy: I wasn't going to…

Amy: Well, I love music, so I stick to it.

Guy: I admire you for sticking to it.

Amy: Well, it isn't easy. Is that coffee ready?

Guy: Yeah, the next time you come here and I am here, can I have your number?

Amy: You'll see.

He handed my coffees. I took them from him and walked off. He helped me with opening the door for me.

Guy: See you next tie. I want that number.

I opened the door to my car. Ricky was already to go. He went by the small fast food place and got me a breakfast sandwich. He, of course, got him one also.

Ricky: What was that all about?

Amy: Nothing, he just wanted my number.

Ricky: Both of us, don't need romance down here. We are just so busy.

Ricky started to drive off. As he did, i got his food ready to eat as he drive. When we got here to the rehearsal room, Ricky started to give the coffee out.

(Ricky's Point of View)

i walked up to the other drum member. Her name was Jessica. She was a blonde at the age of 19. I am 17, and I know it would be illegal if anything did happen.

Jessica: What is wrong with you?

Ricky: Nothing really to be concern about.

Jessica: Okay, you want to start ay measure 40.

Ricky: Yeah, sure.

(Jessica's Point of View)

I started with the measure with the strokes. I looked at Ricky. He was concern about the music. He would usually joke or flirt doing the practice. I grabbed Ricky's hand as he was about to hit the drum once more.

Jessica: What is wrong with you?  
Ricky: Nothing, can we just finish this section?

Jessica: Ricky, what is up with you?

Ricky: You want to meet with me in the back of this stage.

Jessica: Ricky, I am with Brad. Remember?

Ricky: I just need a second with you.

He took and pulled me to the back. He kissed me forcefully. He kept on kissing me going down my neck. I pulled apart from Ricky.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Do You?

All characters belong to the Secret Life of American Teenagers.

Jessica: What is freaking wrong with you?

Ricky: Nothing!

Jessica: This is nothing to you! I am in a relationship, and this is called rape, Ricky!

(Amy's Point of View)

Brad: Where is Ricky?

Amy: I don't know.

Brad: Well, he had my coffee.

Amy: I will go get it.

Ricky wasn't anywhere is in the open. I walked to the back of the stage. I walked where he would usual go to drink his coffee before we all start rehearsal. I walked past the curtains. I notice what was behind it. Ricky was kissing Jessica. I hide behind the curtain listening into the conversation. Jessica pulled apart.

Jessica: What is freaking wrong with you?

Ricky: Nothing!

Jessica: This is nothing to you! I am in a relationship, and this is called rape, Ricky!

Ricky: Can you just go along with me?

Jessica: Why should I? I am in love with Brad. I am sorry if Amy isn't that into you as much as I am with Brad, but don't go messing it up for me!

Ricky: I see how concern you are for me. You want this as much as I do.

Jessica: I don't want anything. I am just concern about a member of this group.

Ricky: I need this, and you are the only one I can think of who else I would enjoy this with.

Jessica: Ricky, what happen?

Ricky: I saw a guy flirt with Amy. Something came over me. I don't know. Every since then, I am just angry. I can tell Amy that….

I walked into the conversation.

Amy: Tell me what!

Jessica: I am just going to leave now.

She walked out. Ricky tried to escape, but I stood right in front of him.

Amy: Ricky, tell me what!

I got no response. I stepped closer to him as close as I could. I looked at him.

Amy: Tell me right now, Ricky!

Ricky moved the strain of hair on my face. I felt his fingers moving and touching my face. I looked directly into his eyes. He was mad, piss, and angry as I ever seen him in.

Amy: Ricky, what?

Ricky: That, I am jealous of that guy. I am jealous! Yes, I like you. I don't like how this feels!

I tilted y head going toward him. He came at me and kissed me. I put my arms that once grip his shirt to the side of me. He got closer to me. I stood at the spot. When he pulled me closer to him as he kissed me, I would let my fingers go through his hair. I pulled apart from him like Jessica did.

Amy: You really think it is really okay to play with my feelings like that. Anyway, if you were jealous you could have told me. I hate that you shut me out.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I looked into his eyes once more. I turned my face away. His hand gently placed against my cheeks pulling it in his direction. All of sudden, he let go of my face and connected his hands with mines.

Ricky: Amy…

Amy: Ricky, what? I don't need you to lay with my feelings.

Ricky: Amy…. Just listen


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Listening

All characters belong to the Secret Life of the American Teenager.

Ricky: Amy… I like you. I really think I like you.

I stood there just thinking. He likes me over and over again. He traced my face structure with his fingers. I looked down at the ground. I smiled at him.

Ricky: What?

Amy: Let's discuss this later. We got rehearsal.

Ricky took his fingers putting it through mines and gripped holding our hands together. He stepped closer to me. I kept looking at the ground seeing his foot movement. He let go of our hands holding together. He stepped back and turned in the direction of exit. He, then, played or mess with his hair by tracing the natural hair position.

Ricky: Let's go to rehearsal.

Amy: Um… okay

Ricky: Okay everyone, let's start rehearsal.

He walked out of the back stage to the front where we do usual practice.

Amy: Let's start at 20 measures before the ending.

***When Ben got home***

I drove to Adrian's driveway. I called her before to come because I needed to talk to her. I thought out loud what was happening to me.

Ben: Am I crazy? I came all that way to talk about what Adrian was talking about. I found out my Amy was going to the guy who brought her all this misery.

Adrian: What happen?

Adrian came in the car. She was wearing a tank top with a mini-jacket over it. She wore shorts, and it was short.

Ben: Amy and Ricky is together.

Adrian: How can you not know that? We all knew. You are so blind.

Ben: What are you talking about?

Adrian: They didn't tell you. They slept together the night you and Amy got back together.

Ben: That's impossible. Amy would never have sex again, and mostly with Ricky.

Adrian: Well, she did.

(Amy's point of View)

*** They got John and fed him. They started to put him to sleep.***

Ricky closed the door quietly and turned to look at me. I walked down the stairs. He followed me for behind. I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the dishwasher grabbing a glass cup. Ricky came from behind and turned me around.

Ricky: How much did you hear?

Amy: Almost from where she pulled apart.

Ricky: Why were you even there?

Amy: Brad wanted his coffee. I figured you will be there.

Ricky: So, are we going to talk?

Amy: I think we should.

We were facing each other. Ricky had his hand in his pockets, while I was simply drinking the water in my cup. He started to want to talk.

Ricky: I can hurt you. You need someone who is committed. I can't give you that.

Amy: I never said I wanted that now.

Ricky: But you would like to have that.

Amy: Its nice, just, I don't want to date a guy or have a relationship with him if I don't have great feelings for him.

Ricky: Amy, do you think we would be this close without John?

Amy: Actually, I do. Even before I told you that I was pregnant, you found me.

Ricky: Even if we did, you would still want a boyfriend. I am a guy who is a lover not a committer.

(Ricky's Point of View)

Amy turned to the counter and faced against me. She kept on drinking the cup till it was half empty. I walked next to her. I took the glass cup out of her hand as the grip of it became even tighter. Her eyes looked at me. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs with me as I walked.

(Amy's Point of View)

Ricky and I were going to have sex again. I was on the pill thank god for that, and for a fact, I know Ricky uses a condom.

As we reached the second level, Ricky took my hand and harshly pulled me toward him. My heart beat rise like crazy. He took all of my hair and moved it aside to see my neck. He got close to me. I felt his six packs up against me. I looked down at the ground feeling insecure. He started kissing his way up. I started to think to myself. What if I got pregnant again? What if I am not ready? What if Ricky was right for me? What if he was right? All these things came to me. The kissing up my neck was very distracting. He pulled apart and looked into my eyes. I started to once again look at the ground. His hand tried to keep my head up.

Ricky: Are you sure you want this?

Amy: I want this.


	20. last publishment of chapters on here

That was last post of chapters on here…. Sorry you just need to go on my website that is posted on my fanfiction profile. Also thanks for all the support and AWESOME comments and reviews I AM SORRY…. But i already finish chapter 19 it is posted on the news section of the website

ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BRENDA HAMPTON AND SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER


End file.
